


Daddy's Hands

by DeathjunkE



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, gen - Freeform, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathjunkE/pseuds/DeathjunkE
Summary: Stiles felt the heat of his father's hand on the back of his neck and stilled.





	Daddy's Hands

Stiles felt the heat of his father's hand on the back of his neck and stilled. Those hands were something he knew well. He had spent endless hours under their care and he watched them all those times.

When he was small, so small that he couldn't remember a time before, he remembered those strong hands slipping under his arms and swinging him way up high. He remembered how his father's broad knuckles looked when they flexed as Stiles shrieked in laughter when the tickle monster came to play. Those same hands were callused and felt rough even through the wash cloth during bath time.

They were warm too.

When Stiles couldn't breathe, world turned gray around the edges and his stomach hurt so bad that he threw up those hands picked him up, held him close and kept him safe until the world wasn't so scary anymore.

His father's hands had always and would always be good things to him and that's why he hated this so much. The sting was god-awful, the embarrassment was overwhelming, but knowing that he'd done something bad enough for those hands that he love so much to punish him...

That's what always made him cry.


End file.
